Hurricane
by MaximumRideFanFiction
Summary: Lissa Green, also known as Fang's girlfriend/the love of his life, gets the chance to become the Overnight Sensation. She is up & living her dream, completely throwing Fang out of the picture. With Lissa ignoring his calls, Fang becomes depressed and alone. But, when he runs into Max, his ex-high school sweetheart, will sparks fly? Or will a certain redhead ruin their relationship?


_**Based on the song by Theory of a Deadman**_

_Chapter 1_

_Courting Fame_

_Fang_

To be honest, I really couldn't believe it.

It's hardly even remotely possible. I think it was based off of sheer _luck_. Would I tell her that? Of course not. Because I am always there for her. To catch her when she falls.

But in this case, I won't be there.

The raging winds shook my jeep and caused gravel from the path to fly into it. Normally, I would be annoyed by it. But with this turn of events, I didn't give a crap.

When I saw the black car parked on the side of the- I wouldn't even call it a road- dirt path, I pulled over by it, also. Lissa, who was sitting beside me, started to smile and practically jump in her seat. I gave the tiniest smirk before completely pulling over and jumping out of the hunk-of-junk vehicle I owned. It may be old and have a rusty piece of metal for an engine, but its still family.

I moved over to the back seat and grabbed Lissa's shoulder bag/suitcase. Naturally, she would have complained that the bag was too small, even though its very oversized. But she was probably just to excited to care.

I carried the bag to the passenger side, where- as usual- Lissa was waiting for me to open the car door for her and help her out, afraid she would either break a heel or a nail. This had become a routine, something that I didn't mind doing. If it put a smile on her face, I was alright.

After getting out, Lissa took her bag and stood in front of me. I looked at her sadly before my arms snaked around her waist and hers went around my neck.

"I'll miss you, darling," I spoke, my voice muffled by her flaming red hair. It smelled like coconut for some reason.

"Forever and ever, babe," she said into my chest. **(Yeah, totally just took that quote from Click. But hey! What can I say? I'm a big Adam Sandler fan!)**

I heard the car honk. Lissa reluctantly started to pull away. She looked up at me and smiled. I smirked and she winked, before turning around and heading for the car. A man in a black suit with matching sunglasses rose from the passenger's seat and met Lissa halfway. He put his hand on her back, guiding her to the backseat of the convertible. He opened the door and motioned for her to get it. Before she did, she turned back to me, smiled, and waved. I waved back, before she disappeared and the door slammed. The man got back in the car and started to drive, having never turned the engine off.

Even as it was many yards away, I could still read the side of it.

_Overnight Sensation_.

Yeah, Lissa was going to be in the finales. I was proud of her to no ends, just as much as I was in love with her. No ends.

The ring felt heavy in my pocket. Right now was when I wanted to purpose. But I chickened out. I was afraid that if she would have said no, she would have gone, won the competition, and just completely forget about me.

I turned on my heels and started to walk back to my jeep. Hoping in, I noticed something shiny in the passenger seat. Reluctantly, I picked it up.

It was a bracelet. On the side was engraved '_FOREVER & EVER, BABE'._

I smirked and hung it on the mirror that was attached to the windshield.

Forever and ever, babe. I'll miss you.

/\/\/\/\/\/\Maximum Ride/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Max_

I woke up a millisecond before my face connected with the floor. I made an '_oomph_' sound as the air was deprived from my lungs. I groaned and rolled on my back, lazily opening my heavy-as-brick eyelids. There, a foot from my face, was Iggy, a.k.a, my boyfriend. I glared at him.

"Hi, my beautiful Maxie. Time to get up. We must watch your sister compete, I mean win, the Overnight Sensation... thing," he spoke cheerfully, standing up and holding out a hand for me to take.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot," I sighed, taking Iggy's hand as he heaved me to my feet. Nearly losing my balance and falling on my butt, Iggy grabbed my arm and pulled me into a tight hug, which I returned. He kissed the top of my head lightly, snaking his arms around my waist and beginning to rock us back and forth. I followed his motions, smiling.

"Oh, sweet Maximum Martinez, what I don't know what I would do without you," Iggy whispered into the top of my head. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I don't know, Ig. Maybe you would be an old man living with four hundred cats. Well, that wouldn't be too good, actually. You'd probably blow all of them up on accident," I opened my eyes again and stared into his icicle blue ones, which were dancing with amusement.

"Come on, now! I only do that to snowmen. But never on accident..." he trailed off as I rolled my eyes playfully and laughed. He laughed also before bringing me closer to him. He leaned down and I reached up on my toes before our lips finally met. My hands automatically went into his light blonde hair as his stayed around my waist. He would never dare put them anywhere else. Probably because he's seen my mad boxing skills before.

"Hey! Lovebirds! Your getting ready to miss the announcements to see who the hell one this thing!"

Iggy and I pulled away. He rolled his eyes before flipping off the wall of my bedroom, directed to the voice. I rolled my eyes and took his hand, intertwining our fingers before guiding him out of the room, down the short hallway, and into the small living room.

The mocha-skinned girl turned around and huffed. "Well, its about time! Iggy, with as long as it took you to wake her up, you could have freaking _knocked_ her up! Even though, I would have to kill you, because Max is a very close friend of mine, and if you guys weren't married or anything, and if she wasn't looking for that right then. Or hell! Even if-"

I walked over and slapped my hand over her mouth. "Nudge. Please turn off the channel."

She rolled her eyes and licked the palm of my hand, causing it to fly off her face. She laughed as I tried to wipe my hand on Iggy's shirt, but he turned and ran. The kitchen, which was right next to the living room, is where Iggy was, on one side of the island that stood in the center of it. I ran over to the opposite side, as he tried to fake me out by pretending to run in a certain direction. Go figure, it worked, so he got away easily as I continued to chase him back into the living room. He ran over by Nudge, and with one look and a nod from me, Nudge stuck her foot out and tripped him, causing him to land on his side. Nudge and I cracked up while he glared at us. I walked over to him and sat Indian style by where lay. Nudge was still laughing as I was trying not to. He glared at me, yet he still wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me against him. We smiled at each other before something caught our attention. Nudge stopped laughing and turned up the volume on the TV that was right by Iggy and I.

"And the winner of the Overnight Sensation is..."

We all held our breaths.

"Lissa Green!"

"Damn!" I yell, scaring Iggy.

Wait.

Lissa Green?

That sounds familiar...

"Oh my God! Max, look!"

I turned my head to the TV as I saw her walk out. Lissa. The girl I went to highschool and college with. The girl who used to be my best friend, but betrayed me by going and making out with my boyfriend. But I just thought it was sad, because she straight up told me, laughed in my face, and said he was hers.

Fang was his name. I remember how madly in love with him I was. He was actually close friends with Iggy, also. Ironic, eh? That was when I was about seventeen. Wow. Six years later, here we all are.

On the screen, Ella looked disappointed, but tried not to show it by giving the camera a big smile and nod before looking at her feet. God, my poor little sister.

The announcer man came up and put a necklace around Lissa. It was gold, and in cursive writing, said the word '_Hurricane_'. This was because, earlier in the auditions, Lissa had sang '_Rock You Like A Hurricane'_. Go figure.

I sighed as Iggy held me tighter in his arms, stroking my hair and kissing me occasionally.

I just hoped Ella was okay.

/\/\/\/\/\/\Maximum Ride/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Fang_

I half-smiled as I watched Lissa's grin. I was so glad she was happy. It made me happy. I watched a the announcer person put a necklace on her and said congrats. Then he turned to the other contestant.

"I am so, so sorry Ella. You have been a fantastic contestant. We all wish you luck in your career. Everyone, let's hear it for Ella Martinez!" The crowd shouted.

Ella Martinez. That sounded familiar...

Maximum Martinez. Ella was Max's sister.

Everything clicked in my head. I remember Max. My highschool sweetheart. That is, until Lissa came to me with a picture of Max kissing another guy. I was hesitant at first, because you can't exactly see her face, but that brown hair with blonde streaks is unmistakable. Those big, chocolaty-brown eyes, always filled with happiness. Her soft skin that somehow always smelled like green apples...

Okay. Snap out of it Fang. Your losing it! You love Lissa, alright? You love Lissa! And she loves you!

...Right?

**Uh oh... He's thinking about her! Uh oh! Ohhh noooo!**

**Haha :P**

**Merry Christmas!**

**What did everyone get?**

**Comment!**

**Also, how did you like this? Was it better? I hope so. Changed the plot. So... yeah...**

**_Katie**


End file.
